Diaphragm pumps include a pump chamber that is divided by a piston or diaphragm so as to provide a first sub-chamber that receives a working fluid (liquid or gas) under pressure, and a second sub-chamber that receives the fluid being pumped. A working fluid under pressure is delivered to the first sub-chamber to cause reciprocation of the piston and diaphragm to vary the volume of the second sub-chamber and thereby pump a fluid therethrough. These diaphragm pumps have an inlet and an outlet that communicate with the second sub-chamber via one-way valves so that the fluid being pumped passes in a predetermined direction through the pump. A first manifold joins the inlet with the second sub-chamber while a second manifold joins the second sub-chamber with the outlet.
The above manifolds are sealingly connected to the pump body by a means of seal.
The above mentioned one-way valves are mounted on the body.
A disadvantage of the above described pump is that it is typical to sealingly connect the manifolds to the pump body while the one-way valves are separately mounted to engage the associated valve seat.
The above-mentioned diaphragm when performing at pumping action is caused to undergo substantial elastic deformation. A disadvantage of these known diaphragms is that they are prone to failure.